Little Miracles, Big Mistakes
by Little Miss Diva 152
Summary: After defeating the Brotherhood Of Evil, the titans decided that it was time to seperate and lead normal lives. Given a communicator and a promise- they all spread far and wide. But they're about to realize after ten years- splitting was a bad idea.
1. Chapter 1

Part A

Starfire's POV  
I have flashbacks of Dayfire every day. She was taken away by my evil sister, Blackfire, ten years ago. I would have never stopped searching for her, if it were not for my condition. I am going to have a child soon, and I cannot leave the planet or my child may die inside of me, and I cannot bear to think that I could cause that to happen. That is why I stay in the tower with Raven, Beast Boy, their two children, and Robin. I wish to find Dayfire, but I cannot pursue her now, and I cannot leave my child with someone else and go after her once more after he or she is born. But I will never give up. I will find a way to rescue my sister, even if I must die to do it.

Robin and I were lying down in our bedroom one night when he asked me, "What do you want to name our baby Starfire?"  
"You mean... It is up to us?"  
"Yeah. It's our decision."  
"On my home planet, your name is given to you at birth by the Grand Ruler."  
Robin nodded. "Well, there's no Grand Ruler here."  
"I wish to know if it will be a boy or a girl." Starfire sighed.  
"I know, but they can't see it because of you being an alien, but that's okay. We'll love him or her either way, right?"  
"Yes Robin. We will."  
"So, how about a name for if it's a girl?"  
"I wish to name her Darkfire. It was supposed to be my sister's name, but she was born at sunrise."  
"Alright. What about if it's a boy?"  
"I believe you should choose." I said. "After all, it is your child as well."  
"Umm, how about, uhh... I've got nothing."  
I giggled. "You are silly Robin."  
He crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue.  
"Stop it!" I exclaimed, still laughing.  
"We could name him Robin."  
"No." I laughed. "Not Robin. I would get the two of you confused."  
"How about Ryker?"  
"I quite like that."  
Robin chuckled softly. "Get some rest. You need it."  
"Goodnight Robin." I closed my eyes and fell asleep...

Part B

Robin's POV  
Ten years ago, my friends and I were a group of powerful superpowers- the Teen Titans. We would fight villains day after day, and we were usually victorious. Long since, we have disbanded, making a promise that when their time came, our children would unite and become the second generation of the Teen Titans.  
Starfire and I have been married for eleven months, and are expecting a daughter in about a month or so.  
Raven and Beast Boy have a four year old and a six month old, Azarelle and Matthew. They were married as soon as we broke apart, when we were all about seventeen, and Azarelle was born six years later.  
Cyborg and Jinx are dating, but nothing's official yet. Jinx was the last one to join us, and she was here for our team's last six months. She helped us put her teammates in jail and defeat the Brotherhood Of Evil.  
Terra's with Aqualad, Bumblebee and Speedy are getting married soon, and Mas y Menos were unfortunately destroyed in battle. Starfire and I still live with Raven and Beast Boy in the tower, and the others kinda spread out and found their own places. Terra and Aqualad went to Hawaii to be close to the ocean, Bumblebee and Speedy are in the Titans East tower, Cyborg's got an apartment a couple miles away, and Jinx moved back in with her mom.  
We're all happy in our homes, except for Dayfire, Star's long lost little sister. She was kidnapped by Blackfire a week after we disbanded, or at least we think it's Blackfire. Star went crazy trying to find her for awhile, but we had to stop when we found out she was pregnant, because she can't be in space during that time. Honestly, I think Dayfire's dead. I accidentally let it slip around Starfire and she got really mad at me. Whoops.  
[End of Intro, Third Person POV]  
Robin sat next to the Christmas tree leaning on the wall with Starfire leaning up against him. She rested her hand on her stomach.  
"Robin," she whimpered. "it hurts."  
"It'll be okay Starfire," Robin reassured her.  
"Robin, it really hurts. OW!" She screamed.  
Raven flew up the stairs.  
"What's wrong?" She exclaimed. She looked at Robin. Robin looked back at Raven, confused.  
"She's having her baby you idiot! We've got to get her to the hospital."  
"Come on Star. It'll be okay." Robin carried her into the car outside and helped her in, then jumped in the front seat. He closed the door and put on his seatbelt before pulling out of the driveway.

"Mama, where's Starfire?" Azarelle asked Raven.  
"She's having her baby sweetheart." Raven replied. "Come on. Let's go say goodnight to Matthew before Daddy puts him to bed."  
"Okay." Azarelle followed Raven back down the stairs.  
"What was that all about?" Beast Boy asked as Raven and Azarelle walked into their section of the tower.  
"Star's having her baby," Raven replied.  
"Isn't it like two months early?"  
"One and a half," Raven corrected.  
"Oh. Well I gotta put Matthew to bed. He's been kinda fussy lately."  
"Alright." Raven lifted up Azarelle.  
"Goodnight Mattie." Azarelle smiled. She kissed him on the cheek and Raven set her down. Beast Boy carried him down the hallway with Raven following behind her. He carefully set him down in the crib and sighed happily.  
"It's hard to believe that eleven years ago, I used to hate you." Raven admitted.  
"I still believe you always liked me." Beast Boy chuckled softly. Raven rolled her eyes. "Whatever."  
"Oh come on. Just admit it."  
"Fine. I always liked you."  
"Mama!" Azarelle cried. "Can we go see Starfire and her baby now? Ple-ease?"  
Raven laughed. "Sweetheart, having a baby takes a lot of time, and Starfire will be very tired afterwards. We'll go and see them as soon as she's ready."  
"Okay mama." Azarelle yawned sleepily.  
"Besides, it's time for bed now. Go get your pajamas on."  
Azarelle ran down the hallway to her bedroom and quickly climbed into her pajamas. She crawled into her bed and waited. Raven came in and pulled the princess comforter over her tiny body and kissed her forehead.  
"Goodnight Azarelle." She smiled.  
"Night mama." Azarelle laid her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes, falling asleep in seconds.

Parts C, D and _possibly _E coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Part C

"It's a girl." The nurse smiled as she handed the tiny bundle of joy wrapped in a pink blanket to Starfire.  
"She's beautiful," Starfire whispered as she held her newborn daughter in her arms. "She looks much like my sister. I do hope she is alright."  
"We'll find her Star," Robin laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "For now, let's just enjoy our time with Darkfire while we can."  
Star nodded. "I am glad to be blessed with such a beautiful child."  
"Dayfire would be happy for you."  
"I think she would be, but I am sad that she missed the first day of the life of her niece."  
"She'll meet her soon enough Star. Don't worry about it."  
Starfire nodded, tears collecting in her eyes.

"Mama, can we go see Starfire now?" Azarelle begged.  
"Azarelle, Starfire and Robin would like some time to be alone with their baby." Raven replied. "You have to be patient."  
"Will you at least tell me if it's a boy or a girl?"  
"I don't know what it is sweetheart. We'll find out soon, okay?"  
"Okay."  
"But, when we do go, you have to very careful that you don't drop the baby, okay? It's still very small, and if it gets dropped it could be hurt very badly."  
"Yes Mama. I understand."  
"I have to go get Matthew. I'll be right back."  
Azarelle sighed and stared at her legs. They were pale white, like her mothers, but Matthew was green. She didn't understand how this was possible, and she planned to ask her mother as soon as she could.  
Raven went into Matthew's bedroom and picked him up from his crib.  
"Hello little mister." She smiled and tickled his belly. "Let's go say good morning to Azarelle, shall we?" She carried him out to the living room and set him in the play pen in the middle of the floor. He crawled around until he found his favorite teddy bear, then began to gnaw on it's ear.  
Azarelle laughed softly. "You don't eat the teddy bear silly,"  
Matthew looked up at her, still chewing on his bear.  
"Hey little buddy!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he came in the door.  
Matthew shrieked happily and threw his teddy bear at Beast Boy. He picked it up off the floor and lightly tossed it back. Gently, it landed on Matthew's head in fell into his laughed. He babbled happily with drool coming out of the corner of his mouth, and stuffed the bears ear back into his mouth.  
"Hi Daddy," Azarelle spoke in a quiet voice as she smiled at her father, who in turn said nothing.  
"Garfield," Raven scolded. "Your daughter is trying to speak to you."  
"Oh uh, sorry. Hi honey." He patted the top of Azarelle's head and went to play with Matthew.  
Azarelle got up and walked into the kitchen where Raven was washing dishes.  
"Can I help Mama?" She asked.  
"You aren't tall enough to reach the counter yet sweetie."  
"Okay," Azarelle sighed.  
"Don't worry, you'll be taller soon." Raven smiled down upon her daughter.  
"Mama, why is Matthew's skin green if mine is white?"  
"Well Azarelle, when a baby is growing in it's mother's stomach before it's born, there are lots of real tiny chemicals that decide what you're going to look like. Yours chose to make you white, and Matthew's chose to make him green."  
"How does the baby get in there?"  
"Well, how do you think it gets there?"  
"A magic sky unicorn?"  
"No sweetie, there's no unicorn."  
"Does a lady swallow a watermelon and then it turns into a baby?"  
"No. Where did you hear that?"  
"Uncle Robin told me, but Aunt Starfire told him he was being silly."  
"Well, do you want to know the truth?"  
"Yes Mama."  
"Well, it all starts when a man and a woman love each other."  
"Blech! Icky kissing mushy stuff! Gross!" Azarelle cried. She ran off to join Beast Boy and Matthew.  
"Thankfully I didn't have to explain that." She said to herself.

"Starfire, do you think you're ready for Raven and Beast Boy to bring the kids over yet?" Robin asked.  
"Yes Robin. I should like to see them." Starfire smiled. "Darkfire should be awake soon."  
"I wonder what color her eyes are."  
"We will find out soon."  
Robin nodded. "I'm sure they'll be beautiful."

Part D  
Dayfire staggered through the frigid winter evening, with no one around to help her escape.  
She had been held on Tamaran's abandoned prison planet for a long time. Blackfire had imprisoned her there ten years ago, to prevent her from getting the throne to Tamaran. Now Blackfire ruled the planet with an iron fist, with no one to stop her.  
But today was different. The usual guard had been replaced with a teenage boy with sandy blonde hair and sharp golden eyes.  
Once Blackfire had left, he took his key and unlocked the heavy metal door to Dayfire's cell.  
"I need you to trust me, okay? I wish to help you, not harm you."  
The fearful look in Dayfire's eyes grew stronger, and her heart beat faster.  
"I can't take those cuffs off you or an alarm will sound, but I can get you off the planet and back to Earth. You'll be safe there."  
She murmured something in Tamaranian, having long since forgotten English.  
The teenage boy panicked for a moment, then approached her slowly. She was in the corner, shaking fearfully. She shook her head and repeated a Tamaranian phrase over and over again, cowering deeper into the corner.  
"Shh." The by whispered. "You have nothing to fear." He kissed her on the lips to reteach her English. Gasping, she pushed him away.  
"Thank you," she whispered. "you saved me."

Beast Boy carried Matthew into the hospital room with Azarelle and Raven following close behind him.  
"Hey Star," Beast Boy smiled. "How are you?"  
"I am very tired," Starfire replied. "but I am glad you are here."  
"So, is it a boy or a girl?"  
"It is a girl. Her name is Darkfire. It was supposed to be my sister's name, but she was born at the rising of the sun."  
"Does she have a middle name?"  
"On my planet, middle names are only given to those who are born in the outside parts of the city, the ones who have almost nothing. But since it is Earth custom for all children, Robin and I have decided that we shall give her one, we just do not know what it is yet."  
Azarelle stood at her mother's side, gazing at Starfire's newborn.  
Raven fluffed Azarelle's hair, causing her to look up.  
"What is it Mama?" Azarelle asked.  
"I didn't do anything," Raven said calmly.  
"Yes you did. You were playing with my hair."  
Raven sighed. "I guess you caught me."  
"Azarelle, would you like to be the first to hold Darkfire?" Star asked.  
"That would be very nice." Azarelle smiled and sat down in the chair against the wall next to Starfire's bed.  
Robin took Darkfire from Star's arms and handed her to Azarelle. Raven watched her to make sure she didn't drop the baby, adjusting her arm a little.  
Darkfire opened her eyes and gazed up at Azarelle. Her right eye was green, and her left eye was grey.  
"Mama look." Azarelle said. "Her eyes are different colors."  
"That's a very rare thing Azarelle," Raven said. She looked over her shoulder and gazed at Darkfire's eyes.  
"On Tamaran, it is quite ordinary to have that. In fact, it is rare to have two eyes the same color."  
"Isn't there a scientific term for that?" Beast Boy asked.  
"A few actually," Azarelle replied. "but it's most commonly called complete heterochromia, or heterochromia iridium."  
"How do you know these things?!" Beast Boy exclaimed.  
Azarelle shrugged. "I read one of Mama's books awhile ago that had a girl with one grey eye and one orange eye, and I wondered how that was possible, so I looked it up."  
"It isn't possible to have orange eyes, Azarelle." Her father stated.  
"A human being can have amber colored irises, and when sunlight is reflected on it, it appears to be orange in color."  
"You're really smart, just like your mother."  
"She knows way more than I do, but I'll still keep learning more."  
"You're a great influence for Darkfire and Matthew." Beast Boy smiled. "I'm really proud of you."  
"I try to be the best I can be."  
"That's great Azarelle. You're going to be an amazing superhero someday."  
"But I don't have any powers."  
"You have more power than I have. You just aren't old enough to be able to use it yet."

"This is as far as I can take you,"  
The blonde boy said.  
"Why can't you come with me?" Dayfire pleaded.  
"I must stay behind and make it look like you've escaped on your own."  
"But what if she finds me? And how will I escape my restraints?"  
"Go to your friends."  
The Boy's POV  
"The only friend I have is you." Dayfire looked me in the eyes.  
"Back on Earth, you had many friends. You don't remember them now, but you will in time." I reasoned. "All will be well."  
"I cannot go to Earth." She protested. "I must take my place as rightful leader of Tamaran and overthrow Blackfire."  
I knelt on the ground before her and took her hand in mine. "Please princess," I requested. "I beg of you, do not attempt to overthrow her on your own. You will only hurt yourself."  
"I cannot do anything if I cannot escape my restraints."  
"Blackfire will be returning soon. We must act quickly."  
"Wait. What is your name? I wish to return for you later."  
"In English, it would be Tyson. Tyson James Sinclair. I no longer understand Tamaranian. I have forgotten it long ago."  
"You will require to understand it when I come back."  
"I will learn it, somehow." I promised her. She leaned in and kissed me.  
"Komand'r shestly contian." (Blackfire wishes to harm you.)  
"I know she does, but she will harm you if you do not escape along with me. I have a plan to save us both."  
"What is it princess?"  
"Find something sharp." Dayfire instructed. I picked up a shining knife with a long blade from the table.  
"The knife she wants me to end your life with." I said. "She thinks that I'm going to kill you today, but I promise I won't."  
"I trust you wouldn't do that. Now slit your palm just enough so it'll bleed."  
I questioned her judgement, but I slid the tip of the blade over my palm. Deep red blood oozed from the cut.  
"Now wipe your hand across the wall."  
I looked at her strangely, but I did as she said, leaving a streak of my blood across the wall, a sickening sight for me.  
"Flick your wrist at it."  
My blood flew from the cut and splattered on the wall.  
"Now get these damned cuffs off!"  
I raised the blade high in the air, and slammed it down on the cuffs. They broke in half and released her hands. Princess Dayfire stared at them in wonder, flexing her fingers. I smiled at her, until I saw the scars on her wrists. My smile disappeared, and I knew that they would always be there.  
"It is alright." She said to me. I looked into her dazzling blue eyes. "The scars are a memory, a mark of my survival." She traced two of her fingers down the side of my cheek. "Do not despair, Tyson." She took my slit palm and squeezed it.  
"Ah!" I winced in pain. "Why did you-"  
She released my palm and I looked at it. There was a scar, but no cut.  
"Do not question my abilities." She requested.  
"Of course not Princess."  
"Now, to complete our plan." She clenched her fists together and locked her arms into position. She stepped inside the cell, and almost closed the door so there was a small gap of space in between it and the frame. She swung her arms forcefully into the side of it, creating a large dent in the wall. Her arms fell to her sides.  
"Stand straight and still." She instructed. I straightened my position, and she scanned her hands over me from just outside the cell. A copy of me appeared laying next to me on the floor, with a hole in his chest, blood stains on his shirt. I looked at it in discomfort.  
"The corpse is only dead tissue and cells your body was going to get rid of." She explained. "No sympathy is needed."  
I nodded. "Blackfire will think you heard her plans to kill you, busted out of your cell and your restraints, killed me and left."  
"Yes. That is the purpose."  
"A pointless purpose." Blackfire stood in the doorway of the small one roomed prison, a smirk on her face. "You thought you could escape and take your little friend along, didn't you dear sister?"  
"I can, and I will."  
"It's too late." She stuck her fingers between her lips and whistled. A black figure with no defined features; only a head, legs, and arms; came from behind her, wielding a gun. It's inky finger slipped over the trigger and a bullet crashed into my skull. I fell to the ground, feeling nothing but pain and mortal terror...


	3. Chapter 3

Grab some tissues. You'll need them.

Part E  
Blackfire laughed evilly. "Foolish girl." She grabbed Dayfire's arm in a death grip and put another pair of restraints on her. She shoved her forcefully back into the prison and locked her back in.  
"Enjoy starving to death." She smiled wickedly and left the planet once and for all.  
Dayfire lay crying on the cell's cement floor. Tyson was gone, and she was going to die. She should have killed herself when she had the chance, at least the outcome would have been better than this.  
***Three Days Later***  
A small Tamaranian girl wandered through the streets of Jump City, trying to find the titan's tower. Her eyes were red like rubies, not a demon's red. Her hair was white, like fresh snow on a cold winter's day, and was colored with pine green streaks. She wore black leggings under a grey skirt, and a white tank top.  
Running towards the tower, she watched carefully to see if she could spot Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy or Robin.  
She reached the tower and knocked on the door. Starfire opened it, carrying the sleeping Darkfire Grace in her arms.  
"Koriand'r." The girl said to her.  
"Do you need to learn English?" Starfire asked the girl.  
She nodded. Starfire knelt down carefully and kissed her.  
"Dayfire." The girl said. "She is alive."  
Starfire gasped. "Where is she?! Please, you must tell me!"  
"She is being held on Tor'iand, the abandoned prison planet. Blackfire has taken over Tamaran and left her to die."  
"Come inside. Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Azarelle! Come quickly!" Starfire led the girl into the doorway.  
The others soon appeared before her.  
"What is it Starfire?" Beast Boy asked.  
"My sister. She is alive."  
"Where is she?" Raven asked.  
"Tor'iand, the Tamaran prison planet."  
"We'll find someone to take care of Darkfire, then we'll bring her back." Robin replied, placing a hand on Starfire's shoulder.  
"Beast Boy and I can take care of her." Raven offered.  
"Are you sure Raven?" Robin asked. "It'll be hard to manage three kids."  
"Azarelle's an angel, Garfield devotes his entire life to taking care of Matthew, I'm sure I can handle one more. Besides, Azarelle will help me." Raven patted Azarelle's head and smiled down at her daughter.  
"Thank you. All of her necessary items are upstairs in the basket by the Christmas tree in our living room." Starfire handed Darkfire to Raven and kissed her forehead. "I shall miss you daughter." She whispered to her sleeping child.  
"Come on Star. We should go." Robin said.  
"I can take you to Tor'iand, but I cannot go any further. Blackfire would find out and attack us all." The girl said.  
"What is your name?" Starfire asked her.  
"In your language, it would be Callie Rose, but in Tamaranian, it would be Command'r Ray."  
"Alright. Let's grab the T Ship  
and-"  
"Wait. Cyborg will wish to come with us. He loved my sister."  
"He's moved on. He's with Jinx now Star." Robin sighed.  
"No. They broke apart. She was dating another boy at the same time as him, and he found out. He vows to never love again, in memory of his beloved Dayfire."  
"So we should go without him. Bring her back as a surprise." Callie suggested.  
"Good idea. Let's go." Robin jumped into the T ship and flew off after the girls.

"Princess?" Callie called.  
Dayfire did not reply, only continued to cry on the floor of her cell.  
"Sister?" Starfire flew slowly into the prison shack.  
"Starfire? Is that you?" Dayfire whispered.  
"Yes. It is me. You are safe now." Star busted the jail cell open and freed her sisters hands. Drying her tears, she embraced her in a tight hug.  
"Where are the others?"  
"We have disbanded. It has been ten years since you were taken Dayfire."  
Dayfire nodded. "What has become of our friends?"  
"Raven and Beast Boy are married and live in the tower with Robin and I. They have two children, Azarelle, who is four, and Matthew, who is six months old. Robin and I had our first child nearly a week ago. We named her Darkfire, after you."  
"Oh Star, that's so sweet. What about Cyborg?"  
"He promises never to love another. He misses you ever so much."  
"As do I. We should go, before Blackfire returns."  
Robin got back into the T ship and turned it on, and the girls sat in the back seats laughing all the way back home.

"They think they can get away so easily huh? Try getting away from this!" Blackfire shouted. She fired lasers at them wildly.

"Defense systems are down!" Robin shouted. "We need to find somewhere to land!"  
Another bolt hit the back of the ship, and one last one hit the engine.  
Dayfire screamed and covered her head with her arms, but there was nothing she could do. The engine blasted into thousands of pieces, killing them all in an instant. Their bodies floated through the endless abyss of space along with what was left of the ship.

Another Tamaranian came across the wreckage three days afterwards, and brought the news to Earth.  
"What?..." Raven whispered. "NO! It can't be!"  
"I am sorry miss," the alien said. "But what happened cannot be changed, only accepted."  
"Mama," Azarelle asked. "What's wrong?"  
"Azarelle, sweetheart, Starfire, Callie, Robin, and Dayfire, they're dead. Blackfire attacked their ship and killed them all."  
Azarelle burst into tears and wailed into her mother's shoulder.  
"Shh sweetheart." Raven soothed. "It's alright."  
"But Mama, Darkfire doesn't have any family now."  
"We're going to adopt her Azarelle. We'll take care of her so that we know she'll be taken care of the right way."

"Dayfire... She's-She's really gone?" Cyborg asked, tears gathering in his eyes.  
"Yes. I am very sorry." The alien said to him.  
Cyborg burst into tears and left for the tower. He moved back into his room, and together, they made it through their hard times. Slowly but surely, together every step of the way, they helped seal each other's broken hearts, but Robin, Starfire, Dayfire, and Callie were never forgotten, and they all took the memories of them to their deathbeds.

**_A/N- Sequel anyone?_**


End file.
